hive_of_the_unknown_existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Creatures and Stuffs Unknown If Existent (GellyPop)
This Hive Camp Room is some sort of GellyPop's compilation about creatures around the world which some are believed to exist, while others are not. Descriptions are often summarize from details taken from different sources... Note: Possible humor content may be included, proceed at your own risk... The List Zombie * Creatures often portrayed as undead being either reanimated from a corpse of a dead creature, usually human, or formed due to science-based actions. * Considered hostile to all living creatures, and usually attempts to attack and kill its victim by either biting or scratching with claws. They may either eat the flesh of the victim, or in modern ages, infect the victim and turn into another zombie. * Sometimes can be easily killed, while sometimes can also be so resilient that only explosive weapons can kill them. Vampire * Bloodthirsty creatures appearing as humans, and are fed with blood by sucking it from the victim. * Usually found during night, or in dark/haunted places. They can also sometimes take the form of a bat when in danger. * Common weaknesses includes being exposed to sunlight, being near to garlic, or being stabbed in their heart with a wooden steak. Wisp * Sometimes referred as 'will-o-the-wisp'. * Usually light phenomenon ascribed from ghosts, and seen by travelers of forest, bogs, rivers, swamps, and marshes. * Flickers like lamps, and recede when approached, drawing the person into safe paths. Ghost * Soul or spirit of a dead person or animal that can appear to be living. * Sometimes called 'specter/spectre', 'phantom', 'apparition', or 'haunt'. * Can be either hostile or passive, depending on circumstances, and sometimes can possess the living. Often found near haunted houses, cemeteries, or other places not being visited by people for many days. Poltergeist * Variants of ghost said to make noises or can move furniture. * Said to be found within haunted cabins or other places where ghosts can also be found. Dragon * Legendary creatures said to exist during old ages. * Often has reptilian skins, has traits of reptiles, avian, or serpentine creatures, and can spew fire or other things. * Considered as powerful creatures. Alien * Creatures believed to be non-existent in the Earth but rather came from other planets or galaxies. * Has different appearances, characteristics, traits, and mental ability. * Can be more technological than humans, but can also be more of traditional-acting. * More commonly portraited as hostile, although it may happen due to not understandable conversation with them. Mythical Monolith * Rocks believed to hold magical powers. Slime Monster * Amorphous, shapeless, gooey creatures, with different sizes. * Typically weak creatures, but can be deadly when much bigger, made of different material, or is immune to most kind of damage. * Attacks victim by engulfing it, or simply by pouncing. Kraken * Mythical sea creatures that are often portrayed attacking ships. * Mostly described as gigantic squid-like colossal beings. Fairy Mummy Undead Skeleton * Skeletal remains of a deceased being believed to be brought back from dead through necromancy. * Sometimes act like undead zombies, although also depicted doing more human actions. Golem Large Spider Giant Sandworms Necromancer Wyvern Werewolf Mermaid Harpy Hellhound Treant